Missing
by Kuyuchii
Summary: After a normal day of training, Naruto Uzumaki disappears. Can Team Seven find him in time, or will they be too late? And might a certain Uchiha discover feelings for the dobe on the way? SasuNaru Shounen-ai, Sakura bashing Rated T for violence and possible foulmouthedness XDD


**Hey guys!:3**

**This is my first attempt at a Naruto fic, and I'm not 1oo% sure on all the facts so please don't be too harsh!:D**

**Hope you like it;D**

**Missing**

**Chapter I**

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow!" Kakashi waved his students off absently, head already deep in the perverted book he carried around everywhere.

"Honestly, I swear he only wears his mask to hide the nosebleeds he gets from that gross book of his!" Sakura murmured. Naruto laughed, Sasuke merely smirked slightly at the comment. Encouraged by the singular show of emotion by the Uchiha, she continued.

"After all, I'm sure you'd never read that kind of thing, Sasuke. You have far too much taste. As for Naruto," she said scathingly, "he'd probably need it. It's not like he'll ever get a girlfriend or anything." Sasuke frowned. God, would the bitch leave Naruto alone for once? He could see the hurt expression on the dobe's face. How could that make her more popular with him? Insulting a fellow teammate just to get on better terms with your crush... Sickening. He had already told Sakura that he wasn't into her, but would she believe him?

"Sakura..."

The pink-haired girl in question gasped happily. Sasuke had said her name!

"Yes, Sasuke-kuuun?" she practically sang out.

"Shut up."

Not particularly caring just how badly he had scarred the bubblegum-haired bimbo for life; he walked off after Naruto, who had most uncharacteristically managed to disappear without making any noise.

|•|•|•|•|•|

Naruto had slunk away during the argument (if you could call it that) of his two teammates, feeling hurt from Sakura's remark. Deciding to treat himself to a bowl of ramen to get his spirits up, Naruto strolled cockily as ever into Ichiraku's for 'the usual'. But the guy working there was not the man he was normally served by, and so Naruto was forced to recite the list:

"4 beef souf, 2 pork and 3 chicken, please!" Naruto grinned his huge grin again. Not commenting on the huge amount of ramen ordered, the man at the counter merely nodded and motioned for Naruto to take a seat.

"Thanks!" Naruto said happily and sat down, twiddling his thumbs. Examining the man behing the counter, he realized that the unknown man looked somewhat familiar. He couldn't quite place it, something about the coal-black eyes and the hair that was so dark it was almost blue. He watched on idly as the new guy turned his back to him swiftly, long black ponytail flicking out behind him. He cursed and left the room. Naruto mentally shrugged. He was probably getting some ingredient for the ramen. Suddenly he frowned as he felt a shadow fall over him.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Naruto didn't even have to look up, the smugness in the voice was clear enough for Naruto to tell exactly who it was.

"Whaddaya want, teme?" he asked rudely, glaring at the Uchiha towering over him. Sasuke shrugged.

"Thought I'd check up on you, dobe. You stormed off earlier."

Narhto's blood boiled, and he saw red.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO CHECK UP ON ME, TEME! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

Sasuke merely chuckled dryly.

"Calm down, dobe. I was merely ensuring that your condition was indeed as commendable as you continually claim it to be."

"Eh?"

"I make sure you not dead." Sasuke said slowly.

"Hey! I'm not a kid! I knew what you meant the first time!"

"I'm sure you did."

Sasuke walked off, cool as ever. Naruto made a rude gesture at his retreating back.

"Stupid teme, treating me like a kid... I'm gonna give him all the worst missions when I'm Hokage!"

The man behind the counter frowned slightly upon returning. This kid was the Kyuubi container? He was a complete idiot!

A grim smile spread over his features.

Perfect.

|•|•|•|•|•|

Naruto was feeling distinctly queasy, which was rather weird, as he had only had two bowls of ramen so far. His vision was blurring as well, and he was feeling quite spectactularily tired. He suddenly started seeing double, and started retching, but no bile came out. Unable to retain his grip on reality, he collapsed face down and snoring into an empty bowl of his food.

|•|•|•|•|•|

Ichiraku's was not a very popular restaurant. Mainly due to the fact that it was the only place in town that served the fox demon, which, while surprisingly good for business due to the horrendous amount of ramen the kid ate, did not go down very well with the prejudiced villagers. And so, nobody noticed the strange man pick up the obviously drugged jinchuuriki and walk off. Nobody, that is, exept one old lady, who was walking by at the time, and all she did was stick up her nose and mutter,

"Good riddance."

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter!:D please review and tell me what you think^^ *bats eyelashes***

**can you guess who the mysterious ramen guy is? XDD i think i made it really easy, but still... c:**

**~ Neko K xx**


End file.
